


Bee stings and honey flavored kisses

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy randomly decides to become a beekeeper. As always with him, he gets totally excited and caught up in the new activty, but bees are dangerous creatures that threaten Alex and his assistants. It'll be up to Alex to face Timmy and tell him... something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee stings and honey flavored kisses

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a spin-off sequel for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that, despite not being properly set after BHS (but that's only because BHS is probably never going to have a proper ending and we'll keep talking about these people forever), it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.

Alex has never had problems with Timmy's need to live a country life.

Even if a big city would probably suit him better, because of his obsession for alternative clubs and his love for fashion, he has never really cared where he lived, as long as it felt comfortable, and there's nothing more comfortable for him than being close to Timmy. In fact, living in farm – his parents' home first and his own house now – perfectly agrees with his bizarre diets. He can have all the fresh ingredients he needs for any kind of meal he's allowing himself at any time. 

Yes, he's a vegetarian, so knowing that his boyfriend is going to kill a pig, a turkey or a chicken more often than not is not exactly ideal, but he also grew up in a farm, raised by a farmer father, and he's not totally against the idea of eating animals. He's mostly a vegetarian because his metabolism is a bitch and he must be really careful about what he eats or he bloats like a balloon, something he's been trying to avoid since he can remember. So, meat has been banished from his diet from a very young age in favor of any kind of vegetable and fruit, often blended.

He is, indeed, against animals exploitation. He disagrees with the whole concept of industrial livestock production and with animal testing in cosmetics – and he tries to do his part by only buying cruelty-free make up and products – but he strongly believes that farm animals are a part of the human diet, and he sees no wrong in it if breeding is done as it's supposed to. 

When Timmy told him that he wanted to be a farmer and live in a farm with him, Alex immediately said yes, and he had no problem giving him half the money he needed to start, and that despite the fact that he had won a scholarship for a fashion school in New York. He went to New York, took his degree, and then went back to the middle of nowhere to build a farm and a life with his man. People at the school were _horrified_ when he told them, but the truth was that he had never wanted to live in New York and become that kind of fashion designer, balancing a private life that was always going to be in the country with a busy, nerve-wracking career made of fashion shows in one of the most competitive business ever. He wanted to design clothes at his own pace, following his own rules. Nobody believed that was possible, but two years later he had his own kids fashion line, and requests were coming from everywhere.

It has never been a sacrifice for him to adapt to Timmy's choices because those were always made with him in mind. Despite the sappiness of it, he and Timmy live, breath and think as one being. Sometimes they don't even need to talk something through. They always know how things must be done, because they think the same way. Before anything else, together they are a world of their own, an enclosed space that lives off itself, so anything that doesn't allow that is not possible, everything that does, is. It's really as simple as that. But there are limits, of course.

Alex's limit is bees.

He put up with any kind of animals Timmy wanted to have in his farm. He didn't say a word about cows, sheep, goats, pigs and chickens, of course, because they were to be expected. He didn't frown upon rabbits either, tho, because they seemed reasonable, and let's face it, they were adorable. He didn't get angry when Timmy decided to improve production by breeding turkeys as well, and they were extremely noisy. He only had a few reasonable doubts about the llama experiment – which didn't go that well, to be honest – but he still kept quiet because they had enough space for that, and it wasn't really a problem as long as he didn't get too close to the fence, entering the llama's spit-range. But he's not going to agree with the bees. 

Timmy came up with the idea completely at random, as he comes up with any idea whatsoever. Alex thinks he must have some sort of mental process, but he never shares it, so what comes through is that he wakes up one morning with an idea and puts it into practice. He came into Alex's studio with a couple of brochures and put them down right next to his sewing machine. “I'm gonna be a beekeeper!” He said.

Three months have passed since that day and now they have a medium-size apiary with dozens of beehives, which means a huge amount of bees. Timmy called in an expert from Ohio Department of Agriculture to teach him. He spends a big part of every day with him learning to do what beekeepers do – whatever that is – and then he comes back home at night, telling Alex adventures of queen bees, drone bees and worker bees. But that is not the problem, Alex likes to see him so caught up with something. Timmy is always so excited when he finds a new thing to do around the farm and he gets to do it. All it takes is one look at him to see how happy he is with his life.

The real problem are the bees. They are supposed to stay in their bee hives most of the time and only go around to find flowers, but the truth is they go wherever they want – and that was to be expected, since they are tiny insects, not a flock you can herd where you want it – which means Alex finds them everywhere. If there were bees before, now it's an invasion. And they seem especially confused by his new flowery printed fabric. Alex is supposed to use it to make a selection of _Queen of the fairies_ dresses for his kids line, but he or his assistants can't even get close to the spool of fabric without someone getting stung by mistake. Not to mention that every time they kill one bee – in vengeance or in defense – and Timmy comes to know that, he gets sad as if he had lost a relative or something, and he starts with a long, felt lecture about how bees are just one big community, that they are all connected to each other and when you kill one, the others somehow feel it. And apparently he feels it too, since he always manages to be around before they can get rid of the crime evidence, discarding the tiny body in the trash.

After three stings on one of his assistants, two on his own person and a possible anaphylactic shock turned out to be just a panic attack on his other assistant, Alex decides to draw the line. It is an hard decision, but a necessary one nonetheless. He doesn't want to do this, because he knows Timmy and he knows how much he put into this new endeavor and how brokenhearted he will be when he'll be asked to give up the bees, but Alex has a business too and he needs to protect it somehow. He can't go on with Benadryl and occasional runs to the E.R. He grabs his prettiest jacket – it always helps having a pretty hip line when trying to convince Timmy about something – and gets out of his studio, his assistants watching him like the hero he's supposed to be.

When he gets to the apiary, he finds it empty. The bee hives are in order and the yard is humming with the sound of bees buzzing around, but there's no trace of Timmy or the expert from the Department of Agriculture. Alex can't deny feeling relieved. Sometimes Timmy is so caught up with the bees that he won't come out of the apiary to talk to him, which means Alex has to wear all the right protections – that horrible yellow coverall with the veiled hat – to get closer to him, if he wants to have the answers he needs.   
Alex looks around assessing the situation. The farm seems alive with all its sounds, and he's now finally able to recognize them all. He could also say which one of the three big pigs – Finn, Ben and Rey – is making that noise right now, but he won't get there. Knowing the place he lives in is one thing, admitting he can tell the pigs apart is another. Those are the kind of weird things Timmy can do.

Alex finds Timmy alone in the shed a few feet from the apiary. That shed is a recent addition, something he needed to keep all his new tools. Timmy is almost obsessively precise with his tools and he needs a specific place for everything he owns. It's a pretty tidy farm because of him. “Timmy?” He calls, gently pushing the door open.

The shed is like a tiny house with three windows and enough room for a table, a cabinet and a few shelves. Timmy hung all his tools on a rack on the wall, and there are five of those creepy yellow suits hanging from a clothes rack. Timmy his giving his back to him and he's fumbling with something. “In here,” he says, even if there are less than twenty feet between him and the door.

Alex enters and closes the door. It's shadowy and pleasantly warm inside. “Hi,” he starts, hesitantly. He was so angry at the whole situation after the last sting that he didn't really think this through. He doesn't want to make Timmy sad or angry, but he really needs to find a solution to this problem. “Listen, I know you are busy, but there's something I need to talk you about.”

“Yes, sure,” Timmy says, turning his head for a moment to look at him and smiles. “But I need you to see something first.”

Alex sighs, recognizing the excitement in his voice. Discussions that start when Timmy's head is somewhere else usually don't go anywhere. He should know, it took him three years to make Timmy understand what was wrong in him going back and forth between him and Tana. But this is a way to push the moment of actually telling him he hates something he likes a little further.

Timmy turns around, holding a small jar in his hands, the same way he would have held a newborn chick. “Look,” he says in a whisper, possibly not to upset the amber substance inside the jar.

“What is it?” Alex asks.

Timmy smiles. “Our first honey,” he says, with the proud excitement of someone who really fulfilled a dream. The jar is really tiny, but cute and rounded. It's closed with a red and white dotted lid and sealed with wax. A white label states the date and place. “This is not going to be sold, of course. I'm gonna keep it forever as a memento. But this year's production of the apiary is promising, and I want to sell that. I put some of it aside for you to taste.”

Timmy puts down the jar, and moves back towards the table. Alex doesn't have the time to say a word before he's back, holding a teaspoon. “Open your mouth,” Timmy says.

Alex lets Timmy feed him honey and he licks his lips afterward. The thing tastes heavenly, even more than he was expecting, actually. “It's delicious,” he says, honestly surprised. Someone else could have got offended, but not Timmy. Instead, he pumps his fist in the air and hugs Alex, picking him up. Alex screams, surprised.

“I knew it!” Timmy says, ecstatic. And then he kisses Alex on his lips, the kiss tastes like him and honey. “We're going to give it a great name. One different every year, so people will always know exactly the batch they're buying from. What do you say?”

“That's...” Alex hesitates, but then chuckles. “That's actually a great idea. You could call it _primo miele_ , it only means _first honey_ in Italian, really, but it sounds exotic.”

“Primo miele,” Timmy repeats, managing to say both words dramatically wrong on several levels. “I like that. You will have to write that down for me tho, so I can make the labels.” 

“Will do.”

Timmy looks at him, his eyes full of happiness and affection. “But you had something to tell me,” he finally remembers. “What is it?”

Alex had come to tell him he wanted the bees gone, but now he knows Timmy's smile will be gone too if he says something. “Nothing,” he says as Timmy gives him another sweet kiss. “I just wanted to be with you for a while.” Besides, a bee's sting is worth Timmy's happiness and honey flavored kisses.


End file.
